The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing cassette type of flexible disc.
In, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 58-26771, a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is proposed which solely provides a protective apparatus for preventing the magnetic head by its collision with a magnetic surface of a magnetic disc cassette in case of ejecting the magnetic disc cassette having no shutter.
However, since this conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus does not consider the connection between a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter and a shutter open and close mechanism, it is necessary to separately provide respective mechanisms for the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter wherein the falling down and floating up of a holder can be obtained stably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter wherein a magnetic head by its collision with the shutter of the magnetic disc cassette can be prevented.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter wherein loading errors during the falling down of the magnetic disc cassette can be eliminated.
Still another object of the present invention resides in providing a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter wherein damage of the magnetic disc cassette during the floating up operation thereof can be prevented.
A still further object of the present invention resides in providing a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter wherein snag by the ejection of the magnetic disc cassette during the floating up operation thereof can be prevented.
Yet another object of the present invention resides in providing a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a shutter wherein damage and failure caused by erroneous use from itself can be prevented.
Another object of the present invention is a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter wherein the opened or closed condition of the shutter of the magnetic disc cassette can be detected.
A further object of the present invention resides in providing a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter wherein the magnetic disc cassette being pushed into the final end in the closed condition can be prevented.
Yet another object of the present invention is a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus employing a magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter wherein a cassette controlling section can be made smaller.
In accordance with the present invention, a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is provided which includes a chassis, a carriage having a magnetic head mounted on the chassis, an eject lever mounted on the chassis, as well as a holder having a cassette chamber installed in the eject lever. A magnetic disc with a built-in shutter is installed on the cassette chamber of the holder, and a means are provided for opening and closing the shutter of the magnetic disc cassette. The means for opening and closing the shutter include a shutter lever and a shutter spring for biasing the shutter lever. An insertion or ejection of the magnetic disc cassette is carried out by a falling down or lowering and a floating up or raising of the holder.
In accordance with advantageous features of the present invention, the eject lever includes a locking step, the shutter open and close means is installed on an upper surface of the holder, and means for controlling the lowering or falling down and raising or floating up the holder are installed on the upper surface of the holder. The falling down and floating up control means includes a locking member and an operation lever. In an inserting operation of the magnetic disc cassette, the holder is positioned at an upper portion, and the shutter lever of the shutter open and close means rotates in opposition to a force of the shutter spring of the shutter open and close means so as to open the shutter of the magnetic disc cassette in accordance with an inserting force of the magnetic disc cassette. The locking member of the holder falling down and floating up control means engages with the locking step of the eject lever, and the operation of the holder falling down and floating up control means is disengaged from the shutter open and close means whereby the holder falling down and floating up control means is uneffected.
The present invention has a mutual complimentary construction including a mechanism for detecting a shutter open and closed state in a shutter opening and closing mechanism section, shifting the next step of the inserting of the magnetic disc cassette after confirming the opened or closed condition in the opening and closing shutter mechanism section, and accomplishing a cassette ejecting operation after confirming the completion of the floating up operation of the magnetic disc cassette.
According to the present invention, the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus which can operate stably and prevent damage and failure caused by erroneous use from itself by means of connecting a shutter open and close mechanism with a cassette load and discharge control apparatus and simplifying them in employing the magnetic disc cassette with a built-in shutter.